


Hickeys Given and Henleys Stolen

by dontstudywritenovels



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Coming Out, Hickeys, Implied First Time, M/M, OML, Sharing Clothes, Together at least, implied sex, my bEAUTIFUL CHILDREN WHO GIVE ME SO MANY FEELS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 08:43:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9483416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontstudywritenovels/pseuds/dontstudywritenovels
Summary: So Derek knew his boyfriend was hot, but he hadn't honestly anticipated the post-sex, clothes sharing, hickey wearing bullshit Dex pulled off so fucking well.





	

**Author's Note:**

> comments and reviews are loved !!!

 

Derek realized he was in love with Will technically _the_ morning after they finally got their shit together. It was debatable that one shouldn’t start a long-term relationship by hooking up the first night -except, well, looking at the hickeys he left on Dex’s _ass,_ of all fucking places, Derek wouldn’t mind going for another round, like, _right_ this second.

Will, however, had demanded that they get breakfast, first at least, and Derek agrees full heartedly as he feels his stomach rumble at the thought of food. Dex’s dorm is like a block’s distance away from his, but neither feel like taking the detour, so Nursey just lends him some clothes -which, it was his fault he used Dex’s shirt as a rag last night. Which, yeah, lending Dex clothes? Super bad idea, _holy fuck_. Derek doesn’t mean to stare so long, but it isn’t something he usually sees Dex wearing, and thank Jesus for that because he might legitimately pop a boner right now.

 

Dex had snagged a pair of Derek’s gray sweats and his green henley -and damn, the idea and view provided that, yes, they both were _just_ a little big on his boyfriend and it had his cock twitching a bit. The sweats hung low where the henley road up leaving a strip of Will’s toned stomach on view. Plus Dex’s hair was mussed up in a way that just fucking completed it, _Christ_ , his boyfriend was hot. Not to mention, the hickey Nursey had left just right of Dex’s adam’s apple and the ones along his jaw were fucking driving him insane.

 

They hadn’t really talked about coming out or telling the boys by the time they got to the Haus, and Nursey was honestly a little bit anxious. They plopped down in their usual chairs and Dex immediately rested his head on the table.

 

“Whoa, Dex, you good bro? Thought you were wake-up-at-the-ass-crack-of-dawn kind of guy?” Shitty asked as he strolled into the kitchen, Lardo trailing behind him.

 

“Long night,” Dex mumbled in response, causing Derek to look up from his book and laugh as  Dex stuck his tongue out at him.

 

“Well, ‘less you want your breakfast served onto your skull, you better sit up, dear.” Dex moved to lean back in his chair as Bitty placed their places on the table.

 

“Thanks, Bits,” Dex gave him a lazy smile.

 

“Dex! What happened to your face?” Chowder yelled, before the realization crawled onto his features, “-wait, I mean, oops.” Chowder shrugged, apologetic and sheepishly.

 

The other boys immediately swiveled their gazes onto Dex.

 

“Woah, where did you find the girl?” Ransom asked, stuffing a piece of pancake into his mouth. Derek looked to Dex, but Will look more sleepy and nonchalant than anything else.

 

“You say that now, but you should see the ones he left on my ass, the fucker.” It would have sounded like Dex was annoyed if it weren't for the fond, lazy smile he portrayed.

 

“Oh sorry, bro, didn’t mean to assume, that’s chill though,” Ransom smirked.

 

“Wait,” Holster interrupted, “You mean this whole time that we’ve been trying to set you up, we might have been sending the wrong gender your way the _whole_ time? Bro.”

 

“Bro!” Ransom agreed.

 

Dex laughed, nodding along, “Yeah, but I only got my eyes on one guy anyway.” Will looked to Nursey, shooting him a small smile.

 

Derek shoved him in the shoulder, laughing, “Shut up, you sappy fuck.”

 

“Fucking double whammy!” Shitty cried out, “Our little frogs!”

 

Chowder jumped out of his chair, “Oh my God! I knew you guys would make such a cute couple! This is going to be so great! We can go on double dates!”

 

“I’m just excited that I don’t have to deal with you to at each others' throats,” Bitty sat down, sending them a smile.

  
“Well,” Derek rubbed over one of the dark purple and red mark on Dex’s neck, “I wouldn’t say we aren’t at each others' throats.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading !! much love !!
> 
> Visit my [tumblr](https://dontstudywritenovels.tumblr.com/ask)! I'm always looking to fulfill prompts. For free obvi((:


End file.
